My Heart's Stitched On My Sleeve
by eftee
Summary: They wore their hearts stitched on their sleeves, subconsciously handing it over without the other noticing. NaruSaku. Collection of drabbles.
1. Enamored

Written for the mood theme at the LJ community: 100moods. This is the first mood out of 100, sooo... 1 down, 99 more to go. xD

---

Mood: Enamored  
Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. oh woe.

---

Uzumaki Naruto was nineteen years old, a Jounin, and a very happy and content young shinboi living in the Hidden Leave Village known as Konoha.

He was a fairly simple person, who understood fairly simple things, and as such, was a person fairly easy to understand and comprehend. There was no underlying mystery behind his smiles; no secrets locked beneath stormy blues. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and as such, the looks and smiles and grins were taken as they were: honest, genuine, _true. _

Naruto was the most expressive person anyone in Konoha knew, and he didn't care, and no one mind because they preferred him that way: always happy, always beaming, always boisterous and always, always _true. _

When he was sad, everyone noticed; everyone knew.

When he was happy, others shared his happiness.

When he was mad or furious, his aura would make anyone shiver.

And when he was in _love… _

He was oblivious.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he grew up an orphan, with the only affection offered to him coming from one teacher by the name of Umino Iruka, but if he realized how _obvious _it was that he was in love, he wouldn't be so open about it. But as it was, he _wasn't _aware, and when he thought no one was looking when he _looked at her _with such _loving and longing _eyes…

Everyone noticed.

Everyone except for said person that Uzumaki Naruto's heart belongs to.

Being the brightest kunoichi in her generation, the Godaime's apprentice, and as such, one of the most powerful medic-nins Fire Country has come to know, one would think Haruno Sakura would notice Naruto's more than expressive endearment to her.

But we can't be smart at everything, now can we?

It was almost frustrating how blind Sakura was, how obvious Naruto was, and how ridiculously enamored they _both _were towards each other, but were always dancing circles around the other.

Naruto always had eyes for Sakura; ever since their Academy days. He just never noticed when his childhood crush had turned into something more.

No one ever notices.

But the fleeting of hearts, the fluttering butterflies, the flushed cheeks, the silly little smiles, the sudden nerves and downward spirals… it's all there; it's all real and Naruto's confused and Sakura's in denial. Naruto wondered if he may be sick.

Sakura wondered when Naruto became so handsome; when his smiles and sweet murmurs made her melt on the spot.

Everyone noticed that the two young adults were very much in love.

It was times like then and there, where Naruto and Sakura were strolling side by side, Sakura holding two medical books in her arms, Naruto with his hands behind his head, and the secret smiles they shared together, that it was more than obvious.

And observers couldn't help but smile when Naruto paused to pluck a dandelion from the ground and offer it to Sakura, red dusting his cheeks.

Her own blush was scarcely there, but she took the flower all the same and the two continued their walk, the pink-haired medic twirling the flower absentmindedly between her fingers.

They wore their hearts stitched on their sleeves, subconsciously handing it over without the other noticing.

It was only a matter of them finally opening their eyes.


	2. Lethargic

**Title:**Just one of those days  
**Pairing:**NaruSaku  
**Mood:**Lethargic

* * *

It was just one of those days – when weeks go by without rest, and being on the move and constantly going on mission after mission… it was just one of those days where, after all the chaos, all the fighting, after constantly being on alert that they found time to finally let loose and just… _relax._

No missions.

No training.

No hospital-duty to attend to.

It was just one of those days for themselves, to relax, to be lazy, to bask beneath the warmth of the setting sun.

He was feeling wonderfully tired, and for once he didn't mind the droopiness of his eyes, the laxness of his body, the sluggishness he felt… It felt great. He belatedly realized his teammate had fallen asleep when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and saw a head of rosette having fallen there, lids fluttered closed and expression set in a calm and content expression.

Naruto smiled fondly at this, feeling the strings in his heart tug in only ways that Sakura could make them tug. He gently lifted his other arm over to brush aside some pink hair that was blocking her forehead before he ducked his head down and placed a chaste kiss on it. He allowed his lips to linger above her skin for a few moments as he simply relished in this closeness – memorized every detail of her peaceful expression, every contour of her facial features…

His smile was sad and longing as he gazed upon his best friend and teammate, wishing, always wishing they could be so much more… That he could own her heart like she unknowingly owned his.

He wanted to always spend lethargic days like these with her; every chance they got from now and throughout their lives. He wanted to spend every day with her, with him by her side, always there, always holding her hand, always waking up to the sleeping face of Sakura. He wanted her. If only…

"Can I keep you, Sakura?" he whispered.


	3. Numb

**Title: **Let me take way your pain  
**Warnings: **None  
**Mood: **Numb

* * *

The first time Sakura failed to save a life, she felt numb. 

Her clothes and hands were covered with blood – her patient's blood. All she could do was stare at her hands.

Those hands that have never failed her.

At least, until that moment.

She couldn't think; couldn't feel; couldn't breathe. The only things she saw were her blood stained hands and the dead body of the shinobi she had failed to save.

"Sakura…"

She felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder, emitting warmth. But she didn't budge.

"Sakura, hey, it's okay. You tried what you could. There was nothing else… nothing else you could do…"

The hand on her shoulder tightened but she didn't give a reaction.

Strong arms encircled her and pulled her closer to his warmth.

Sakura broke down then into tears and Naruto continued to hold her; continued to support her as she cried brokenly into her hands. She cried for her failure. She cried for the life she couldn't save. She cried for the family of the shinobi. She cried, knowing there will be more lives she may not be able to save in the future.

And all the while Naruto held her and rocked her as he whispered soothing and comforting words into her ear.


End file.
